Seven Minutes In Heaven! (Homestuck)
by mysticUnderling
Summary: After being dragged to Roxy's party, you are forced by your friends to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with them. (there will be swearing and some girlxgirl, but no explicit behaviour. just kissing and maybe lil groping.)
1. Let's Get This Party Started

you hear your phone ring from the other side of the room. you groan and push your laptop off you lap to answer it.

"hEEY"

it was a drunken Roxy.

"hey." you say, smiling at her slurring.

"were haven a party and you should deffs come." she says.

"do I have to? I was just getting comfortable having movie night with myself."

" oh (y/n)-ey stop bein a baby and com to th parte!" she says. you can almost smell the alcohol on her mouth.

you sigh. "fine. I'll be there in a few minutes." before she can say anything more, you hang up.

you decide to just keep wearing what you're wearing, you don't really feel like getting all dressed up for a party you don't even want to go to.

~TIME SKIP~

Roxy should have probably clarified how many people "we" meant, as there were a LOT of people there. you grab your left arm with your right, feeling rather self conscious of your sloppy attire. whatever, right? you're just here to make your friends happy- maybe to even have a good time yourself. _oh!_

you see your friends in a small group in the living room. you quickly speed-walk over to them, avoiding everyone else's gaze. you walk up behind Roxy and tap her on the shoulder.

"aaAAh!" Roxy shouts, jumping around to face her 'assailant'.

"(y/n)-ey! you made it!" she says, her defensive shout quickly becoming a friendly welcoming. she wraps her arms around you, and you pat her back with one hand.

"we were just about to play Seven Mnutes in Heaven!" Jade says excitedly, her dog ears twitching.

"isn't that that game where you force two people to get into a cramped space for seven minutes?" you ask. even you could tell you were being kind of a hardass.

"oh Lighten up (l/n)." Dave smirks.

"is everyone here?" Roxy does a headcount. "yep!"

she gets on top of the table and raises her hands to her mouth as a megaphone.

"ALL RIGHT ERERYBODY! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE NOT ANY OF THES PPL," she gestures to the people in the group. "PLES EXET THE PREMIS!"

"uh, isn't that over doing it?" you say. "you didn't have to kick them all out..."

"oh hushuhs (y/n)-ey! wer gonna play an awesome gam and we can ot hav all these ppl watchin!" she says.

"alright.." you say.

once it seemed that everyone had left the house, you all sat down in a circle. there were actually more people in the circle then you had anticipated.

"okay! everyone put some fin into the hat!" Feferi said cheerfully. she walked around the circle carrying a dirty fedora as everyone put a little something into the hat. when she finally came to you, you put a ring you were wearing into it. oh you do hope you will get that back later...

"Feferi places the hat close to the centre of the circle and asks Gamzee for an empty bottle of Faygo.

"Sure thing motherfucker." he says in his usual subdued voice.

Feferi goes to the centre and spins the bottle to decide the first 'contestant'.

theres no way it could land on you! out of all the people in this room, you probably want to play this game the least. the bottle slowly comes to a stop and...

oh, of fucking course. it lands on you. who would have guessed? well this wouldn't be much of a story if it hadn't.

you make a mental note to stop breaking the fourth wall.

"alright! now you can pick a talisman from the hat." Feferi says from her seat.

you get up slowly and walk towards the centre. all though most of these people were close friends, you didn't know all of them too well.

you lean over to grab something from the hat.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: alright! this is my first Seven Minutes in Heaven fanfic so I'm a little nervous, but I hope I can do an okay job at it. sorry for such a long introduction chapter, I just like setting everything up. you give suggestions for characters and if I get enough I'll make one for them! there WILL be girl on girl in this(I guess the character you play is bisexual?), so if you don't like that then you can skip the girl chapters. please please review if you enjoy any of it! I'm working really hard. thanks!


	2. A Tiny Sickle

you shove your hand in the bag, as deep as it can go. you slosh your hand back and forth a bit before locking hold onto a small Sickle. oh god.

Roxy peers at the object.

"Karkat!" she shouts.

"What?" He says angrily. he hadn't been paying attention.

he looks over and sees you holding his sickle replica.

"oh. fuck." he says, getting up anyway.

you look at the bags under his eyes and sigh inwardly. you didn't have anything against Karkat, but his fiery temper isn't exactly your idea of fun.

Roxy grabs the two of you and shoves you into a closet, rather roughly actually.

"Watch it!" karat shouts to Roxy.

she smirks.

"Have fun you two! and remember, ya get seven minutes!" she closed the closet door.

it took a few seconds for your eyes to adjust to the dimness, and even then you could hardly make out Karkat's nubby horns in the darkness. you were actually quite content with just sitting there, but you knew you should probably speak up.

"so um.. how'd you like the party?" you ask shyly.

"it was alright I guess... I'm not too big on crowds."

"yeah, thats what I was thinking when I arrived." you smile a little.

you couldn't really tell but you think Karkat smiles a bit too.

"so um... aren't you supposed to like... kiss in the closet?" you say.

Karkat scoffs. "you don't believe in that crap do you?"

you shrug, hoping he can see you.

"I mean, it's fine if you do. I'm not judging you or anything." he scoots a bit closer. "I don't know you very well, but... you seem cool, (y/n)." he says.

your heart skips a beat and your cheeks go red. acting purely on instinct, you lean forward to kiss him on the cheek- however, your aim could use some work- you end up crashing your lips on his.

he gasps slightly, and you pull away.

"s-sorry! I- meant to kiss you on the ch-cheek- oh fuck." you stutter, your face completely red.

Karkat leans over and kisses you.

your heart feels like it explodes. you lean into his kiss, his grey nose pressing against yours. he wraps his arms around you and you let out a tiny moan before-

"TIME'S UP SUCKERS!" Dave swings the door open, you and Karkat in the middle of a rather intimate moment. you pull away quickly.

"D-dude! knock before you do that!" you say, your face red.

you look over to Karkat, and he was blushing furiously.

even in the midst of your shame, you can't help but notice how adorable he is.


	3. Lipstick

you put your hand into the fedora, covering your eyes with your free hand. you grab the first thing you touch. opening your eyes, you see that it's lipstick.

Roxy smirks. "Kanaya, gebbup!"

"Is it my turn? well, alright." she says, standing up and dusting off her skirt.

you And Kanaya were pretty good friends, although you found her obsession with fashion to be a bit... overwhelming?

Roxy pushes both of you into the closet.

"have fun you two! and don forget, onleh seven minuets!" she says as she slams the closet door shut.

"ugh, the sweaters in this closet are dreadful! is that polyester?" she says, feeling a nearby coat.

you giggle, and raise your hand up to feel. suddenly your finger gets caught on a jutting out nail, and it cuts open your finger a little bit.

"ow!" you exclaim, clutching your bleeding index finger.

"what's wrong?" Kanaya asks rather urgently.

"n-nothing, I just cut my finger on a nail or something." you say.

thankfully it's too dark to see in this closet, or else you would probably faint at the sight of your own blood.

Kanaya steps a bit closer to you and gently grabs your hand. she lifts it up and puts your bleeding finger in her mouth, sucking the blood away.

you gasp slightly at the sensation of her tung caressing your wound. you don't protest, but blush.

Kanaya slowly removes your hand from her mouth, a trail of saliva following it. you can see her orange eyes looking at you through the darkness.

she leans forward, painstakingly slow, and kisses you. you lean into the kiss, careful not to snag your lip on her sharp teeth. she puts her hand on your waist and draws you in closer, your boobs pressing together- the only separation between them was the clothes you were wearing. the intense makeout session goes on for a while, until you hear giggling. you open your eyes and see that the door was open, and everyone was staring. Roxy stood there, a sinister smile on her face. you quickly pull away from Kanaya and try to wipe away the black lipstick she had got on you.

"damn (l/n), I didn't know you swung that way." Dave said, smirking.

"s-shut up," you mutter, your face red.

"come on, lets get that cut cleaned up." Kanaya says, taking your hand and leading the both of you out of the closet.


	4. A Broken CD

you shove your hand in the dirty fedora, twitching your fingers around- grabbing the first thing that you could get your hands around. you pull it out and look at it. it was... some kind of black vinyl shard. oh wait! you recognize the scratchy pattern. it's a piece of a broken CD! theres only one person who this could belong too...

"Dave is yo turn!" Roxy slurred.

Dave grinned and sat up, clicking his shades in place. "alright."

Roxy claps once and walks over to the closet. "in you go!"

You walk in sheepishly, Dave coming after you.

"Have fuuun~" Roxy sings as she closes the door.

you both sit down. you cough slightly in the dusty closet, and you're not really sure what to say, so you just sit there- hoping Dave breaks the silence.

you always thought of him as confident and rather cocky, but right now you could feel waves of nervousness wafting off him. you couldn't help but smile at that thought.

"so what do you think of this party?" he says.

"I only just arrived so I don't really know. as much as the whole seven minutes in heaven thing is sappy, it... kind of has a strange appeal. like, I like playing it." you say. god, no need to get sentimental (y/n)!

"that seems like something you would say." he smiles.

you smile.

"hey, you should take off those shades! you won't be able to see anything in this lighting." you say.

"n-no, it's fine. I like having them on." he says.

you put on a devilish grin (that he would have been able to see if he wasn't wearing those things). you slowly move close to him- and take the glasses off.

"h-hey!" he says, grabbing for them.

you raise your arm backwards, holding them out of the way. he launches forward to get them, but only manages to tackle you to the floor. your back was now pressed against the floor, Dave right on top of you (propped up with his right arm). he could grab the glasses right now; they had fallen out of your hands. but you both just stare into each others eyes. you are afraid to blink, afraid of looking away from his gorgeous red eyes. he leans forward and presses his lips to yours. you grab his back, causing his arm to collapse underneath from him. Dave fucking Strider was on top of you right now. just the thought of it made you moan into his lips. you raise your leg slightly, rubbing against his side. you hear a loud knocking at the door and you jerk slightly, signalling Dave to stop so they don't walk in on you. he doesn't.

the closet door swings open.

"times uuup!" Roxy sings. "OMG!" she says, looking at the two of you sprawled on the floor.

Dave lifts his head and puts his shades back on. he gets up like nothing happened, and walks out of the closet. he looks back at you, and you can see him wink under his sunglasses.

here you are, sitting on the closet floor, your cheeks as red as blood and your head filled with thoughts of the blonde boy- your mouth filled with remnants of his saliva.


	5. A Squiddle

You Reach down and grab the first thing your fingers touch. you wrap your fingers around the plush object and look down. A Squiddle plush?

"ooo! Jade is yo turn!" Roxy says.

Jade and you were very very good friends, so you were relieved.

Jade smiles and stands up.

"alright!" she says excitedly.

she skips over to the closet and waits for you too catch up. she opens the door, and you both walk in.

"Have fun~!" Roxy says as she closes the door.

you blink a few times, waiting for your eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"It's so strange that we were picked first, don't you think?" She inquires.

"yeah. like, out of all the people. I'm happy about it though. you're one of my best friends." you say.

Jade's dog ears twitch at the word 'friend'. just friend.

"whats wrong?" you ask, seeing her despair.

"is that... all you think of me? a.. friend?" she asks.

"u-uh... I mean..." you are completely flushed.

she smiles a little. "that's great! I like being your... friend!"

oh jeez. what should you do? should you apologize again? should you... kiss her?

you decide on the ladder.

you lean forward and peck her on the lips. just a peck.

Jade's dog ears jump up in surprise, and you can see the blood rush to her face. she raises her hand to had mouth. you twiddle your fingers and look down, embarrassed.

"s-sorry. I just..." you mumble.

Jade smiles her buck tooth smile. she leans forward and kisses you, placing her hands on the side of your head. you kiss her back, your heart beating like crazy. she breaks away for a second. she raises her hand and takes off her circular glasses, throwing them on the closet floor messily. she continues to kiss you, being able to get as close as possible without her glasses blocking you. you feel the vibrations of her giggling, and you smile. she's adorable.

"Knock knock!" you Roxy say as she opens the door. so much for a warning.

you quickly pull your face away from Jade, and she does the same.

"woot woot!" Roxy says, throwing her arm in the air.

Jade kisses you on the cheek, and happily skips out of the closet.

"ah.. aha.." you say awkwardly. you run out of the closet, embarrassed.


	6. Glasses

you timidly reach your hand into the old hat, nervous of the outcome. you swish your hand back and forth a little when your fingers bump into something. you grab whatever the 'something' is.

you are now holding a pair of black nerdy glasses. there are quite a few people here who these could belong too, but you can tell just by a single glance that they belong to none other then...

"Joohn!" Roxy calls, flinging her arms in the air.

John looks around, surprised.

"oh, o-okay." he stands up.

you hand the glasses back to John. he puts them on and smiles, as if to say thanks.

Roxy grins and pushes the two of you into the closet.

"seven minuets starts now! have fuuuuun!" she says sinisterly.

you both sit down next to each other, almost simultaneously.

"heh, I'm glad I got you. this would have been so awkward otherwise." John says, looking around the dim closet.

"yeah. I was so relieved to see your Glasses!" you laugh.

he smiles.

you are both silent for a few seconds, but it felt much longer. you rest your head on his shoulder and start fiddling with his god tier hood. John doesn't protest, and lets you have your fun. he lays his head on yours.

you suddenly realize the position you two are in. oh god! only couples sit in this position! like, romantic couples. well, you guess you have thought about John that way on... more then one occasions. but you'd never act upon those thoughts, would you?

"I'm happy we met..." you say quietly, blushing.

he lifts his head from yours, and you look up from his shoulder. you stare into his gorgeous blue eyes, and he stares back to yours. you are not used to seeing his eyes, due to the shines on his glasses. but in this lighting, the glass had no reflection. it felt as if he was staring into your soul.

"me too." he smiles, not breaking eye contact.

slowly, you start to lean forward involuntarily. he closes his eyes, and your lips collide. you shutter at the long awaited kiss, the feeling of his lips pressed against yours sending you over the edge. he licks your bottom lip, and you moan slightly. you raise your left arm and grab the back of his head, your fingers sinking into his shaggy black hair. he takes his glasses off quickly, and continues to kiss you. he puts his arms around your hips and brings your whole body as close to his at it can get. you feel a gust of wind start to whip around the closet, as the already intense make out session gets even more intense. he moans slightly, and you feel slightly turned on. he finally starts to lift you your shirt when-

"TIMEZ UP BITCHEZ!" Roxy shouts as she practically kicks down the door. you were surprised, to say the least.

John quickly backs away from you, looking at the intruders. the wind suddenly stops. you hadn't realized, but you had been floating about an inch off the ground.

"HUHUHU! Finally!" Roxy giggles.

"its about fucking time." Dave says.

"whats that supposed to mean?" John asks.

"The sexual tension between you two has been a little more then intense lately." Dirk says, clicking his glasses in place.

you look at the ground, embarrassed. you both stand up, again; simultaneously. John looks over too you and smiles his amazing smile, and holds your hand. he's so fucking cute.


	7. A Knitting Needle

you reach your hand into the hat. a pointy object jabs at you, but it's not sharp enough to draw blood. you grab it. you look down and see a knitting needle. you look up and make eye contact with its owner.

"Rose!" Roxy points at Rose. "you have been chosen!"

Rose smiles and rolls her eyes. "alright."

"go on!" Roxy points to the closet.

you raise an eyebrow at her, but walk in the closet nonetheless- Rose right beside you.

"seven minutes start now!" Roxy says, slamming the door.

"so..." you say awkwardly.

Rose was a very good friend, and you weren't sure if you wanted to ruin that relationship by doing anything 'romantic'. although...

"this closet is surprisingly big." Rose says, filling in the silence with small talk.

"yeah. I guess Roxy has a lot of money." you reply.

Rose looks at you, smiling slightly.

"what? do I have something in my teeth?" you ask.

"heh, no. it's nothing." she says, looking down. "so... isn't the premiss of this game to... kiss?"

"uh, yeah I think so..." you say.

Rose gulps nervously. "well, maybe we could.. so Roxy doesn't get mad?"

you smile. oh fuck it.

you lean over and kiss Rose on the cheek.

Rose blushes, looking at you. "not that I'm complaining, but I'm pretty sure thats not the definition of a proper kiss."

you laugh nervously, blushing.

"I think it's more like..."

Rose leans in and kisses you, her black lips pressed against yours. you don't protest, leaning into her. she throws her arms around you and licks your bottom lip, which only succeeds in making you slightly turned on. not that you were complaining.

Rose breaks apart, panting.

"...that." she finishes.

you smile and kiss her again. she presses her forehead against yours, not breaking away from the kiss. you wrap your arms around her, her god tier outfit soft against your palms. this goes on for a few minutes until...

"SEVEN MINUTES ON THE CLOCK!" Roxy says, swinging the door open.

you yelp slightly and jump away from Rose.

"maybe one should consider knocking before intrusion." Rose says in her usual monotone voice, but you can tell she's a bit flustered.

Dave is standing next to Roxy with a smug look on his face.

Roxy snorts in laughter. "you two are so cyuute!" she says, swinging her arms.

Rose raises her eyebrow, but you can see her grin slightly.

"oh shut it." she takes your hand. "lets go."

you smile, following her out of the closet.


	8. A Fishing Hook

you reach your hand into the hat. something pokes your finger, so you grab it. you now hold a fishing hook in your hand. you're not sure if this is for Feferi or Eridan, so you look at Roxy for help.

"whose is that?" Roxy asks.

"that would be mine." Eridan says, standing up and fluffing his cape.

oh no...

"sweet! now get in the closet." Roxy says, pointing to it.

you reluctantly walk into the closet with Eridan. you catch Johns eyes and mouth the words 'help me'. John smiles, but does nothing.

"have fuun!" Roxy sings, shutting the doors.

you sigh inwardly, trying to adjust your eyes to the dim light.

"you despise me, don't you?" Eridan says, seemingly emotionless.

"what? n-no, of course not!" you say. "I just... don't know you that well."

"really? thats the only reason?" he sounds almost surprised. "but you always seem so uncomfortable around me."

"I'm just shy. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..." you mumble guiltily.

"it's okay." he shifts slightly closer to you. "I've always thought you were... cool. for a human."

you decide to take that as a complement, despite its rather offensive nature.

"thank you." you both smile.

"so um... what are we supposed to do for the next 5 minutes?" he asks.

"I um... think that we're supposed to kiss..." you say quietly.

you can see his already intense blush get even more intense. "would you um... want to?"

"I mean... sure. it couldn't hurt, right?" you look into his eyes.

he takes a deep breath and presses his lips to yours. you were expecting just a peck, but you do not protest or pull away. he was... surprisingly gentle. you know that you don't know him that well, but something about him just... pulls you in. like a fish net. he pulls away, and you whine slightly. he sits down on the closet floor, you sitting next to him. he wraps his blue scarf around the both of you, and kisses you again. this was a lot more intimate, and you preferred it that way. he rubs his tung against the roof of your mouth and you shutter with pleasure. he puts his arms around you, not breaking away from the kiss. you blush even harder at the adorable gesture. you put your right arm around his neck.

"times up motherfuckers." Gamzee says, swinging the door open.

"Gamz! what are you doing!" Eridan squeaks, his voice high pitched.

"my job, brother." he replies, seemingly oblivious to the position you and Eridan were in.

you could see John and Dave giggling, in the background.

you quickly remove the scarf and stand up. Eridan looks kind of hurt, but stands up beside you. he clicks his glasses into place and walks out of the closet.

you cough nervously, your mind still filled with images of Eridan kissing you.


	9. A Tiara

you reach into the hat timidly. your fingers graze against some kind of cold metal, so you decide to take that.

you pull your hand out, a golden tiara clasped in your hands.

"what is it?" Roxy asks.

"It's a Tiara." you say shyly.

"yay!" Feferi shouts. she stands up, skipping over to you.

"sweet. now go in te closet." Roxy says.

you sheepishly walk into the closet, Feferi right next to you.

"Have fuuun!" Roxy says, slowly closing the door.

you look around the dark closet, trying to make out Feferi's silhouette. you find her sparkling eyes in the dark.

"it's pretty dark in here.." you say, trying to break the awkward silence.

"not for me. since being in the ocean gets so dark, seadwellers naturally have very good eyesight!" she chuckles. her optimistic and cute smile was contagious.

you feel kind of uncomfortable, knowing that she can see you but you wan't see her. you look downward awkwardly.

"are you okay?" Feferi asks, stepping closer to you.

"what? y-yeah, I'm just shy." you blush.

Feferi smiles and leans to the side. "you don't have to be shy around me."

you smile. if only it were that easy.

"so uh... what should we do for the next five minutes?" she asks, looking around the room.

"erm, I don't know. I think the point of this game is to... kiss?"

Feferi tilts her head, her interest peaked. "well... why don't we follow the rules?"

"what do you-"

before you can finish, she leans forward and kisses you passionately. you are shocked, but you lean forward nonetheless. she caresses your arm as she kisses you. you shutter at her cold touch, melting like butter in her arms. her cold goggles press against your eyes but you do not care. you are too wrapped up with the wonderful sensation of Feferi's black lips against yours. you put an arm around her, your hand grabbing her long black hair. she moans and you tense your muscles, her little outburst to adorable for your mind to handle. you rub your leg against hers, lifting your knee higher, taking her skirt with it when-

"TIMEZ UP MOFOS!" Roxy shouts, opening the door.

you step back from Feferi swiftly, praying that Roxy and the others hadn't seen any of your leg action.

"huha!" Roxy laughs. "YOU TWO ARE AWEZOM."

Feferi looks at you, smiling. she pecks you one last time on the cheek (gaining a woot from Roxy) before skipping out of the closet. you blush horrendously. you can see Eridan looking shocked, but you don't pay much attention. your mind is still caught up with thoughts of the gorgeous Seadweller.


	10. A Clown Nose

you reach your hand into the hat. your hand bumps into something poofy, so you grab it. you look at the object now in your hand. it was... a red poofy ball? oh.

you come to the realization that it was, in fact, a carnival clown nose. yay.

"Gamz! das u!" Roxy points at Gamzee.

"sweet." he says, getting up and walking over to you. you can smell the sopor pies on his breath- but you would rather him smell like that then, well, nothing.

Roxy beckons for you to get in the closet. you oblige reluctantly, Gamzee following you nonchalantly.

"7 mins starts now!" Roxy says as she closes the door.

you breath in slightly, looking around the nearly pitch black room. you can't see him, but you manage to pinpoint his location from the sopor smell.

you quickly try to think of something to say, you would rather kill the awkward silence before it turns into a giant dragon that no one wants anything to do with.

"what's your blood colour?" Gamzee asks, breaking the silence for you.

"me? oh, I have red blood."

he tilts his head to the side lazily. "I've only ever met one troll with red blood... it tasted motherfickin great." he licks his lips.

your heart beats slightly. that was an obvious reference to Karkat. "a-actually, I'm human. all humans have red blood."

"that shouldn't stop it from tasting like the motherfuckin bee's knees." he walks a bit closer.

"u-uhm..." you are starting to feel slightly uncomfortable.

he laughs and slaps your back. "I'm just kidding, (y/n). I aint a murderer. do I look like the kind of person who would kill people to you?"

you laugh nervously, not about to tell him the real answer to that question. "no."

he smiles. "say, what do you say we get into the point of this game?"

"what do you mean?"

"duh brother. the point of this great fuckin game is to kiss 'n stuff." he says kindly.

you tilt your head to the side. there was a huge part of you screaming 'hell no', but there was a tiny part saying 'fuck it'. you were in kind of a weird mood, maybe the smell of sopor pies was starting to affect your mind and more importantly, your decisions. you decide to listen to the other. besides, his shaggy hair and clown makeup was starting to look extremely attractive to you.

you nod, looking in his eyes. he smiles. he pushes you against the wall (gently), his arms pinning you down. he leans his head forward and presses his lips against yours. the enticing aftertaste of sopor floods your mouth, and you can feel it starting to take affect. you smile and lean into his lips. his white clown make up was getting all over your face, but in this state you could care less. you put your hand in his shaggy hair, ruffling it. he grins and cups your face with his hand. your hand drifts upward and starts to caress his long horns. he moans slightly. you thought trolls didn't have any feelings in their horns? oh well- he was enjoying it and that was all that mattered to you. you continue to caress his horns- the more intense you stroked, the more intense he kissed you. you were eventually rubbing your hands up and down on his horns. he was in extreme pleasure, and he somewhat transferred that to you by kissing you more passionately.

the door to the closet swings open, and you can hear Roxy say something you can't quite make out. you slow down your 'horn rubbing', eventually taking your hands away. you turned to the small mob outside the closet. most of them had their mouths wide open, the other half were blushing like crazy.

"uh... wow." Roxy says, looking even more flushed than usual.

Gamzee smiles at everyone then walks out of the closet as if nothing happened.


	11. An Eight Sided Die

you reach your hand into the hat, just looking to get this whole ordeal over with. you grab what feels like some kind of smooth rock, and pull it out.

it was an eight sided die. theres only one person who this could belong to, and you are not sure you like the answer.

"spider hag, yer up!" Roxy says.

"hey! I have a name, you know." Vriska defends.

she stands up, giving the stink eye to Roxy. Roxy giggles.

"K, now get in the clooset." Roxy says, gesturing to it lazily.

You and Vriska step into the closet. "now don't kill eachober!" Roxy says as she closes the door.

you stand awkwardly in the darkness. you let out a quiet, shaky breath. "so uh..."

"what?" she says, putting her hands on her hips.

"n-nothing, I just don't really know what to say."

you can't really tell, but you think she smirks.

she jabs you in the stomach playfully with her elbow. "aww you're so cute, (y/n)! acting all shy 'n stuff."

you laugh nervously, trying not to show your pain from her jab.

"seriously though, you _are_ very cute..." she says, eyeing your form.

"u-um, thank you..." you say.

she puts her hand on her chin and smirks.

"so. here's what I think. we could either get this over with and kiss, or face the wrath or Roxy. your choice."

"um... I guess we could..." you bite your lip and look at her.

she smirks again. "good choice."

she steps closer to you, grabs your chin (gently), and kisses you.

your heart skips a beat at the sudden contact, but you don't protest. she still has her hand on your chin, her cold fingers sending shivers down your spine. she starts to kiss you more aggressively, but this slightly arouses you. she puts her free arm around your back, bringing you closer. your bodies collide, and you can feel her heartbeat against your body. you moan slightly at the contact, and she smirks. she pulls away for a few seconds.

"God, I didn't know you were so Kinky (y/n)..." she continues kissing you, shoving your back against the wall. you don't try to defend yourself, your mind too invested in her dominant touch. she grabs your legs and wraps them around her waist, supporting all your weight with her muscular form. you squeal lightly at the change, wrapping your arms around her so you don't fall.

"you like this...?" she whispers in your ear seductively.

you shudder at her voice, nodding aggressively. just as she starts to kiss you again, the door opens.

Roxy stands at the door, the most smug look on her face. "I was not expecting this..." she giggles.

Vriska lets go of your legs, and you drop to the floor- managing to land on your feet.

Vriska turns to you. "well, I enjoyed it." she licks your cheek, and walks out of the closet- enjoying all the attention.

you touch where she licked you, blushing. you turn to the 'audience' outside the closet. most of them look very smug, but John looks kind of hurt. you bite your lip, embarrassed.

"u-uhm... heh..."


	12. An Arrowhead

you reach into the ruffled hat, eager but afraid to find the result. you take out a sharp piece of flint. you recognize this as the head of an arrow.

"Aight Equius, yer up!" Roxy says.

"alright." he says stoically, standing up and walking to the closet.

you walk in next to him, biting your lip.

"mmkay. have fun!" Roxy says, closing the door.

You stand awkwardly in the closet. you can feel Equius's body heat a few feet away from you, but of course you don't say anything.

"normally I wouldn't partake in such trivial games, but Nepeta sort of forced me to play. "

"oh, it's fine. I'm only really playing because Roxy wanted me too." you shrug. you know that's not %100 true, the game does have a certain... appeal.

He crosses his arms. "Is she your moirail?"

"er, no. none of my quadrants are filled. troll romance is still pretty alien to me."

"that's alright. it can be pretty complicated. I don't blame you."

you smile a bit, though you know he can't see you through the darkness.

"so. um. do you think we could..." he trails off.

"hm?"

"I... I need a towel." he says.

he grabs one of the coats and rubs his face with it. you laugh slightly.

"sorry. anyways, I was wondering if you... wanted to kiss? I mean, that's sort of the point of the game, right?" he says. you can almost feel the sweat pouring off him.

you are a little hesitant, but you can't turn him down.

"nothing lewd, of course." you joke.

"heh, but of course."

he steps close to you and kisses you on the lips. you can tell he's trying to be gentle, though failing slightly. you giggle slightly at his attempts, and you lean into him- his sweaty cheeks pressing against yours. you don't care, though.

he breaks apart for a second. "why are you laughing?"

"heheh, no reason!" you smile.

he blushes. "you are very cute, (y/n)."

before you can say anything, he presses his lips against yours again.

he puts his arms around you and lifts you up effortlessly. you squeal slightly, but laugh.

suddenly, the door opens wide.

"It's been seven minutes!" Nepeta says, 'furr'iously.

"Um, Nepeta, it's only been six minu-" Says Roxy, a bit behind Nepeta.

Nepeta stand there for a second, shocked at the position you two are in.

"Equius, you're coming with me!" she says, angrily dragging Equius away from you.

"uh, I'm sorry Nepeta..." you say.

what a high maintenance moirail.


	13. A Pencil

You lean over, your hand reaching into the bag. you wrap your fingers around the first thing you can.

you look to Roxy. "it's a Pencil."

"Nya! that's mine." Nepeta says, bouncing up from her seat.

you smile at her enthusiasm.

"nice. mmkay, get in the closet." says Roxy.

you step into the closet with Nepeta.

"Have fun you two!" Roxy says, closing the doors.

You only now realize it, but much shorter then you.

Nepeta coughs cutely, most likely a reaction to the dust.

"it's pretty dusty in here," You say. "I guess Roxy doesn't use this closet much."

"mmhm."

She says this rather distractedly. You could tell she had something on her mind.

"what is it?" you ask.

"mmnothing! I was just wondering if you had any of your quadrants filled? ...a meowrail, perhaps?"

"er, no. sorry."

"none of them?"

you shake your head.

"really? I think you and Aradia would be pawsitively purrfect matesprits!" she says.

You blush. you had definitely thought red of Aradia before, but you weren't comfortable with admitting it.

"or wait... I've heard that humans only like the opposite gender." She says, sadly.

"no, a lot of humans like everything, actually." you say. "I like everything."

Nepeta smiles wide. "really?!"

You nod, blushing.

"um... have you ever thought about _me_ in that way?" she says, twiddling her thumbs.

you bite your lip. "I mean... yeah..."

she smiles. "I've been thinking about you in that way too..."

you blush harder, unable to get any words out of your mouth.

she takes a step closer to you. you look her in the eye. she smiles and tilts her head to the side, as if asking purrmission. dammit- you mean permission.

you nod slightly, and she gets on her tip-claws so she's level with you. she leans in and kisses you on the lips. you gasp slightly at the contact. This was not how you thought your first kiss would go, but you don't mind. her lips are warm, her movements synchronized with yours. she puts her arms around you. you find this cute, until she puts her feet flat on the ground, jerking you forward slightly. you let out a surprised chirp, but you don't disconnect from her lips. she giggles. she pulls away from you (much to your dismay), and tackle hugs you to the closet floor. she was gentle enough to not hurt you, but you still shout in surprise. she wiggles her behind like a cat and kisses you again. she licks the inside of your lips, and you moan slightly. she smiles.

just then, the closet door swings open to reveal Roxy. "Tiiiiimes up!"

Both you and Nepeta squeak in surprise and embarrassment. she quickly crawls away from you.

"pffhaha," Roxy laughs. "amaazign."

Equius stands behind her, his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised. "Nepeta..."

"uh...ahaha..." She laughs, sweating.

she stands up swiftly and speed walks out of the closet. she looks back at you for just a moment, and you can see the love in her eyes. you stand up and return the look.

"wow (y/n). so smooth." Says John, elbowing your side.

"s-shut up," you blush.


	14. A Bee Keychain

You grab an item from the bag. You turn it a few times in your hand. A bumble bee keychain? how subtle. You hold it up, looking at Sollux then Roxy. Roxy smiles.

"Sol! Looks like its your turn." She says.

Sollux stands up and puts his hands in his pockets. "Alright."

You stand up and walk beside him to the closet.

"Have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do ;)" says Roxy.

The door shuts and you blink your eyes repeatedly, attempting to get used to the darkness.

"Tho what now?" He says.

"I don't know. Guess we talk or something?"

"Alright then. Um, how are you liking thith party?"

"Well I only just got here, but it looks pretty cool I guess."

"Really? I think it'th kinda boring. I'd rather be at home." he says.

"I can relate. I was kinda forced to come here," You say. "I was going to watch TV."

"What kind of thows do you like?"

"Well, I really like (favourite show)."

"Really? I love that thow!"

"No way! I never would have pegged you for a fan." you say, gazing into his eyes.

He smirks and crosses his arms, "I could that the thame thing."

You cock your head to the side, staring into his multicoloured glasses. "do you really have different coloured eyes?"

He smiles, this time sincere. He lifts up his hand to take them off, revealing one fully blue eye and one fully red eye.

Your mouth falls open slightly in awe. Not just at the colour, but at his face. His eyes were large, siding both sides of his long nose.

"u-um," he says, putting his glasses back on.

you hadn't really noticed it, but you were making a low sound while staring. "O-oh, I'm sorry. y-you're just really handsome..." You trailed off.

He blushes, looking shocked. You burry your face in your hands in shame.

"Well, I thought it wath kind of cute..." he says.

He gently moves your hand away from your face and lightly pecks you on the lips. Some strange sound escapes your mouth. You look lustfully into his eyes, and you think he returns the look.

You both lean into each other, your lips colliding on a backdrop of lust. He puts his arms around your back and squeezes, making you moan into his slightly chapped lips. In response to this, you cup his face- which causes him to release a small gasp. Surprised, you pull away. Sollux looks confused, desperation riddled across his face. You lean into him and start kissing and nibbling at his neck, making your way down to his chest. His knees buckle from pleasure, and you support him so he doesn't fall. You smirk and begin to kiss him again, when-

"ti-i-i-mes u-up!" Sings Roxy, opening the door. "woohoo!"

You hear a few giggles in the crowd. Sollux quickly shuffles away from you and clicks his glasses into place, embarrassed.

"Hot," says Terezi.

You stick your young out at her.


End file.
